Dias de Lluvia
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Ahi estoy de nuevo...mirando por la ventana el gotas de lluvia caer, como danzando alegremente frente a mis ojos, me transporto lentamente hacia mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, mientras siento el sopor de la tarde apoderarse de mi , mis ojos se cierran lentamente...y ahi en el horizonte entre entre mi realidad y mi lucido sueño, te veo, sonriendo...


Ahí estoy de nuevo ... Mirando por la ventana las gotas de lluvia caer, Como danzando alegremente Frente a mis ojos, me transporto Lentamente Hacia mi lugar favorito en Todo El Mundo, mientras siento el sopor de la tarde cerrar lentamente mis ojos ... y es ahí en el horizonte Entre la Realidad y mi sueño lucido, que logro verte.

Sonriéndome!, con esa Amplia sonrisa,uniendo inigualable mente la comisura de tus labios hasta tus mejillas, Iluminando aquella mirada marrón que debajo de esas pobladas cejas te hiciera Parecer Duro...Pero en Realidad, para mi, es solo la puerta al infinito mundo de felicidad al que me transporto a tu lado.

Me descubro bajando del autobús...tu ya tienes mis maletas en tus manos, y ansió por eliminar la corta distancia que nos separa para estar nuevamente cerca de ti.

Aun sin poder saludarte o decir una sola palabra me fundo en tus labios, siento el calor abrazador de tu aliento, y la humedad de tu cálido beso en mi, como si con el, hicieramos un pacto para nunca volver a separarnos, el oxigeno se acorta pero no quiero dejar de besarte, de entrelazar mis dedos en tu melena alborotada, finalmente tu me miras directamente a los ojos! Diciéndome todo y nada, perdiéndome en su inmensidad!

-Hola pequeña! Te extrañe tanto! No podía esperar mas por verte! Estas preciosa!

Cuando por fin logro salir de mis pensamientos, acierto a contestarte -!Yo también mi querido Shaoran!-

Miro al rededor , nuevamente ese clima nublado típico de mi Tomoeda, la neblina brumosa, y el frio que lejos de incomodarme me hacían sentir como en casa.

Definitivamente el olor de la hierva y la tierra húmeda, eran de mis cosas favoritas, el ruido del rió pasar frente a nosotros, el empedrado de las calles, los arboles levantarse majestuosos frente a nosotros, ni siquiera podía explicar el mar de emociones que me generaba pensar en Tomoeda mientras estaba lejos, principalmente por que mi Shaoran estaba en ella, siempre esperándome en la estación de autobuses con esa sonrisa que pocas personas tenían la fortuna de disfrutar, tanto como yo.

Shaoran toma mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por nuestra tradicional ruta a orillas del rió, hablando de mi estancia fuera de Tomoeda, de nuestros amigos, la univerdad, y como cada día de espera era uno menos para volver a encontrarnos, el y yo vivíamos en cuenta regresiva de manera permanente cada que nos separabamos.

El se detiene a mitad del camino, y sostiene mi rostro entre sus temblorosas y cálidas manos, el contacto de mi piel con la suya , me hacían sentir estúpidamente nerviosa, como me pasaba desde que descubrí que nos gustábamos , le sonrió y sin pensarlo demasiado, el me besa nuevamente, esta vez con mas euforia y pasión que la vez anterior, siento su lengua desplazarse por cada rincón de mi boca, hay una fiesta en mi sistema nervioso, mis manos se deslizan por su espalda, debajo de su cardigan verde jade, y me abrazo con fuerza a el, completamente ignorantes de la gente al rededor nuestro, la temperatura de sus manos comienza a subir, y el aleteo de las aves nos despierta de nuestro letargo, se separa de mi, completamente rojo y agitado.

-Lo...lo Siento mucho...Sakura...yo!

Era divertido ver como se transformaba de ese chico duro y taciturno en un completo nudo de nervios, el sonrojo sobre el hacia que mis mejillas también se sonrojaran, coloco un dedo en sus labios y lo beso nuevamente, el sabe que ambos disfrutamos de esa pequeña intimidad entre los dos.

-Shhh! Esta bien cielo! Yo también te amo! Mucho mas de lo que tu crees!

De nuevo su dulce sonrisa, y la ternura en sus ojos al mirarme, toma mi mano nuevamente y nos sentamos en la banca que lleva nuestros nombres a orillas del rió, tapa mis ojos, y se que me tiene una sorpresa, siempre esos detalles, que conservo como tesoros cerca de mi en mi lejanía, siento como deposita algo pequeño entre mis manos , al tacto y aun sin verlo estoy segura de que es algo bellizimo , seguramente hecho a mano, abro los ojos, y la hermosa sorpresa que me espera no se compara con las demás.

-Una caja musical! Es preciosa Shaoran!

-Me alegra que te guste cielo! Ábrela!

Las hermosas notas musicales de nuestra canción suenan dentro de ella, y siento como mis ojos lentamente se cubren de lagrimas, los detalles labrados en la madera, pequeñas y hermosas flores de cerezo sobre la cubierta de la caja, nuestras iniciales, y la primer foto que nos tomamos juntos en el interior de la misma.

Cubrierta cuidadosamente con alguna clase de barniz, esa foto...tomada con rapidez y sin mucha calidad dentro de una cabina fotográfica, su sonrisa y la mía, capturadas eternamente en ese pequeño trozo de papel, simplemente se había lucido con este regalo, cabían perfectamente cada una de las cartas que me escribía, asi podria conservar esos tesoros sin que el paso del tiempo hiciera estragos en ellas, acierto a abrazarlo fuertemente como si en ese abrazo dejara salir todo lo que en ese momento siento, todo el agradecimiento y el amor que infinitamente sentiré por el , el resto de mi vida.

Shaoran limpia tiernamente las lagrimas de mi rostro, pareciera que se siente un poco culpable por hacerme llorar, pero sabe que no son mas que lagrimas de alegria.

-Anda no llores mas vamos a casa, mi madre y mis hermanas mueren por verte! Estoy seguro que les alegrara mucho que ya estés aquí.

Siento como esa escena se desvanece entre mis dedos, y la voz de Shaoran se hace cada vez mas lejana, miro por ultima vez su rostro y grito al silencio un -!Te amo!...Siempre...voy amarte...

Nuevamente aparece frente a mi casi tan tangible como la primera, una escena de mis memorias, mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez de nuevo, como si fuese a saltar de mi pecho y a explotar frente a mis ojos en miles de fuegos artificiales.

Mi Shaoran esta recostado sobre la maleza, con su mano debajo de mi cabeza como soporte de la misma y con la otra parece señalar el cielo azulado, se gira para mirarme como esperando una respuesta de mi parte, y al no haberla sonrie.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Sakura, TE AMO! ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!

Ahí esta de nuevo el aleteo de mi corazón ... palpitante y rebozante de alegria! El amor de su vida! yo era esa persona! Y el era la mía! Era sorprendente como un te amo no podria cubrir por completo lo que el y yo sentiamos , realmente el destino se habia encargado de unirnos y permitirnos seguir el hilo rojo que nos ataba desde vidas pasadas.

No había una sola gota de duda en su mirada, simplemente podía reflejarme en sus ojos y saber que lo que salia de sus labios coincidía perfectamente con su interior , me sentía protegida del resto del mundo envuelta en sus brazos, el hueco entre su cuello y sus hombros era como mi segundo hogar, su temperatura corporal me permitía sentirme completamente vulnerable a el, sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos recorriendome, era como un satelite a su alrededor.

En algún momento de mi sueño me descubrí en otra escena, tenia el mar frente a mi ojos, y sentía su mano sujetar la mía con fuerza, quisiera jamas haber soltado esa mano...quiza...asi el no se habria ido.

Sabia perfectamente a que momento me habían llevado mis memorias, nuestra primeras vacaciones juntos... sentía la arena entre mis dedos y la brisa volar mi cabello, Shaoran iba a mi lado , como es que jamas había prestado atención a esos pequeños detalles, su cabello revoloteado por el viento, y su torso desnudo perfectamente marcado, en algún momento dejamos de ser niños y tenia al hombre frente a mi, note como mis mejillas se ruborizaron, el tiro de mi mano y corrimos hacia el mar, la puesta de sol estaba casi encima de nosotros, tenia el rostro húmedo y el jugueteaba conmigo, simplemente eramos un par de chiquillos en ese momento, ambos estábamos empapados , los tonos rojizos y anaranjados de la puesta de sol cubrían nuestros rostros.

Salimos del agua y tiernamente el comenzó a secarme, uno de sus dedos se deslizo por mis labios, sentí como una ola electrizante recorría por mi espalda, el lo noto, la mirada tierna de sus ojos casi había desaparecido, sentía como esos ojos marrones me recorrían de punta a punta, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus manos estaban en mi cintura y las mias como un iman se habían posado detras de su nuca, besándolo con anhelo, sentía un minúsculo temblor en sus manos, decididas a despojarme del pequeño bikini que tenia encima, sin saber como, el estaba sobre mio, besando mi cuello, lenta y dulcemente, apenas podía hablar, solamente sentir como cada parte de mi iba perteneciendole, una a una.

En un acto de rapidez, deje que ese abasallador sentimiento se apoderara de mi y ahora era el quien estaba sobre la arena, podía sentir su respiración agitada, cada caricia se iba consumiendo en ese fuego que ardia entre ambos sin que el amor que nos profesábamos quedara de lado, seguíamos besándonos y acariciándonos hasta que estaba desnuda frente a el , completamente de piel y de alma, me sonrió con dulzura y sin dejar de mirarme sentí como pasaba ser completamente suya, la ternura de sus besos , ahogaban mis pequeños gritos, apretaba con fuerza sus manos aferradas a las mías, y sentía el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre mi.

Letamente sentí como cesaban y su cuerpo agotado yacía junto al mio, abrazandome contra su pecho , escuchando sus latidos, coordinados con los mios, sus manos recorriendo la linea de mi espalda, enredando mi cabello en sus dedos, no queria que ese momento terminara, queria quedarme entre sus brazos el resto de mis dias...el resto de mis vidas, si era posible.

Shaoran dulcemente levanto mi rostro sellando ese hermosos momento con un beso, y un Te Amo que quedo tatuado dentro de mi , aun cierro los ojos y puedo escuchar sus palabras retumbar en mi cabeza, su voz claramente dando tumbos en mis memorias...El sigue demasiado tangible dentro de mi ...

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo, estoy segura de que es un sueño, por que las escenas se esfuman entre mis manos justo cuando quiero mantenerlas para siempre...el rostro de Shaoran se desvanece, las punzadas en mi pecho comienzan a doler...no quisiera despertar...aun no...pero el ruido de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana comienza a sacarme de ese sopor nocturno.

Abro mis ojos y descubro las mangas de mi abrigo empapadas en lagrimas, en algún momento de mi sueño la fotografía de shaoran llego hasta mis manos , las lluvia afuera aun se mantiene...mi corazon duele como si fuera a caerse en pedazos, el dolor no acaba...no a menos que tu vuelvas, ... abrazo tu foto contra mi pecho...

-Mi amado Shaoran...

Me arrastro a la mesita al pie de mi cama...la caja musica esta ahi...sonando sin parar, una y otra vez...las cartas regadas sobre la cama...tu foto...nisiquiera eh podido borrar los buzones de mi movil...no puedo...olvidarte.

Siento nuevamente la lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, meto todos nuestros recuerdos de nuevo a esa caja en el closet, e intento buscar la mejor de mis sonrisas a mis adentros, Eriol esta por llegar, y nuestro hijo viene con el .

Me miro en el espejo, acomodo mi cabello , veo el auto llegar a la entrada de la casa, Eriol siempre tan paternal y dulce baja con nuestro pequeño en brazos, le sonrio desde la ventana y bajo a recibirlos.

-Mamiiii!

-Mi pequeño Lobito!

Ese pequeño castaño de ojos marrones, es lo unico que me queda de ti...el...y tu recuerdo...

\- Mami te amo! Papi Eriol me Llevo a ver a Papa Shaoran! Le llevamos flores de cerezo!

...Te Amo eres el Amor de mi Vida! *Escuche a lo lejos...sabia que era tu...desde donde te encontraras*

Tu voz ira siempre conmigo, hasta encontrarnos en nuestra proxima vida...Shaoran...

 **GRACIAS! A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUESTEN MIS FANFICTION POR FAVOR HAGANME SABER SUS OPINIONES!**

 **SENCILLAMENTE CREO LA MEJOR INSPIRACION ES LA QUE VIENE DEL ALMA, DE LOS RECUERDOS, ASI QUE AQUI DEJO UN POCO DE MI CON USTEDES.**

 **HASTA LA PROX!**

 **ELIZZE-CHAN**


End file.
